


Kirby Live Radio Fighters

by Ampether, Gamola, khaosmaster64, NintendoLearner



Category: Kirby Live Radio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampether/pseuds/Ampether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamola/pseuds/Gamola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaosmaster64/pseuds/khaosmaster64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner
Summary: Long ago, the Parasol Kingdom was a land of peace. But when a mysterious artefact crashes down, corrupting their rulers, a group of heroes must step up to face the darkness...-- This is a fun project me and some friends are putting together for the Kirby Live Radio, a YouTube livestream which plays Kirby music 24/7. It started as a what-if scenario for if the community was in a Kirby Fighters 2 type of game and then grew into this. Don't expect excellent writing, we're not professionals. It's just for a bit of fun.





	Kirby Live Radio Fighters

**WORK IN PROGRESS**


End file.
